


Bucky goes home

by Gonardo



Series: Time travel au [4]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Comfort for Buck, M/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is allowed to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My mood has turned to shit. I hope angst doesn't follow. But it may.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky goes home

Dear Bucky Boy

Bruce takes off his glasses and sighs. He and Tony had argued yet again. Steve had come back, and walked out... They had sex. He knows that walk. Smiles. But the present Bucky. What would this do to him? He clicks his pen and grabs his lab coat and notebook. Guess he'd find out soon enough...  
___________  
Bucky opens his eyes. He's on the gurney again. He had dreamt this time. He and Steve. Back in the past in Brooklyn in some hotel room. Still felt him on his body... Bruce knocks before opening the door. Brown eyes kind. Bucky smiles softly. It reaches his eyes. Bruce swallows past the lump in his throat. "Hey. You up to answering some questions?"

Bucky nods. "Any memories?"

"Me and Steve, big Steve in a hotel room."

"When was this?"

"The incident?" A nod. "Night before I shipped out." He breathes. It feel odd though. Like... It didn't belong there.

"So anything else?" A pause. "If not..."

"Steve, sick." He swallows. 

Bruce jots it down.

"How much longer do I have to be in here?" He asks, pleading.

"Hopefully not long. They just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else." That hurts Bucky down to the bone, but he's right. He had been dangerous. Still is. But emotionally he's a mess. "I will bring you some food." 

When he returns he gently removes the binds. Helps him up. "When can I see him?" Bruce scratches his jaw.

"Uh, I will ask Tony and see what he says. It was a little odd popping in all of a sudden..." Stops when Bucky clears his throat to interrupt him.

"No, I meant the present Steve." 

"Oh! Oh, uh, I will get on that for you." After Bucky finishes he is put back, but the ties aren't as tight.

"Thanks, for everything." Bruce nods, then closes the door.  
_________  
"He wants to see you." Steve shot up. 

"What?" Afraid he heard wrong.

"Bucky wants to see you."

"Oh, ok." He takes a shower to waken him up a bit. Dresses and then follows Bruce to elevator. They were silent on the way there. Is annoyed when he is asked to fill out forms. He's known him for most his life. But yeah, he gets it. Fear and apprehension fill his gut. Walks around the corner, balls his fist. The door down the hall is opened and... "Bucky!" The sight before him breaks his heart. Bucky tied down in a gurney. Hair limp and covering his eyes. They were lost. Where was the anger? The coldness? This was worse. "Buck?" They light up when they focus in on him. Oh Bucky.

"Hey Steve." His voice is raspy. It plays along his spine. 

"Hey." They watch each other. Suddenly a guy is in the room, out of breath. 

"He's cleared. He can leave." Bruce feels his brows rise to his hair line. 

"What, when?"

"Just now." The papers are thrown up to his face. Banner had a bad feeling Tony was behind this, but he'd play along, for now...

"You heard the man. Buck, you ready to head over to Stark Tower?" 

Bucky nods. Yes! Better than this place...  
__________  
Tony had everything set up. Only to act surprised when they walked into the room with Bucky in tow. "Welcome. JARVIS is here to help if you have any questions. Uh, you are on the same floor with Steve." He pauses. "If that's okay with you both." They nod. "Great. I uh have some business to attend do. Bruce join me when you have the chance.  
__________  
They walk together, in step. Like when they walked back after Steve found him and saved their collective asses. It hurt to remember. But not as much when it was warmer. The killing that he did. That had him keening. All those innocent people. Steve gently guides him inside as if he knew what he was thinking. 

"Need anything?" He asks. 

"A bath sounds nice." He sounds defeated. Steve goes to the bathroom and runs the tap water. Adds something to help the healing process. Gets Bucky out of those clothes. He'd give him something to wear. Watches as he sinks into the water with a groan. It had been so long since he had this. Sinks in until his chin is level with the water. Steve reaches in to rub the knots and kinks out of his shoulders. Bucky leans on one of his forearms and sighs deeply. Nuzzles his face against him. Ducks his head into the water when asked. Moans as fingers move along his scalp to massage in the shampoo. It all feels so good. Dunks his head to rinse away the suds. Conditioner follows. "This is nice." His words slur. Growing tired. Stirs only a little as he feels himself being picked up. Dried off and put to bed in the nude. "Steve?" He asks, afraid. "Sleep with me?"

"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute." Hears the shower turn on. Not long after Steve joins him, also naked. He missed this. Their bodies near each other, sharing their body heat. "Get some rest Bucky."

"You too..." Bucky says as he drifts to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
